


personal attendant

by jhoca



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Sokka, Creampie, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I'm Sorry, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Friendship, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: Sokka is Prince Zuko’s personal attendant. They are together throughout the day, from dawn to dusk, side by side, and they are very fond of one another.(AKA: an au where Sokka is Zuko’s attendant, and they are best friends who are secretly in cahoots)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 577





	personal attendant

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this since forever, it has existed in my mind for so long...like [here’s the idea where Sokka is pouring tea for Zuko](https://www.instagram.com/p/BsEW5MZg6iO/) that I drew ages ago; this is kind of along these lines? Basically it’s an au where sokka grows up as zuko’s personal attendant and they’re best friends and also kinda lovers
> 
> this is literally porn pls don't beat me up

In this world, Sokka was Zuko’s personal attendant. Growing up around the same age and realizing they shared the same dry sense of humor and sarcasm, they became incredibly close, always attached at the hip wherever they went. None of the other retainers to the Fire Nation royal family ever questioned their relationship beyond playful smiles and teasing elbows, appreciating the rare smile on the prince’s face.

There were a few things that Zuko’s personal attendant did that no other attendants or retainers did. And there were a few things that only  _ Sokka _ did that no one else ever did, or would ever be allowed to do. For starters, they bathed together. In the Fire Nation, public baths and hot springs were a normal commodity, especially with the volcano supplying natural heat throughout the capital. Most days ended with a trip to a bathhouse, or in Prince Zuko’s case, the extravagant hot springs reserved for the royal family. As children, quickly becoming close friends, Zuko had invited Sokka into the bath, despite the older attendants’ protests and vehement disapproval.

Innocently, Zuko had assured them that no one needed to know that Sokka was bathing in the royal bath. It was all the same water anyways, so what did it matter who was in it? It seemed a waste to soak in all the hot water by himself.

It became normal. Prince Zuko and Sokka had been bathing together since they were children.

Now they were coming of age — both boys had grown into young men, shoulders broadening, with more pronounced jawlines. With Zuko’s regular training sessions in firebending and in the ways of the dual dao swords, inviting Sokka to train with him and his instructor, Piandao, they both grew in their skills and in their physicality. At the sight of them walking down the corridors, younger female attendants would giggle amongst themselves.

They would normally walk beside each other, but in broad daylight, with all these people running around the palace, Zuko and Sokka respectfully followed protocol: Prince Zuko walking a stride ahead of Sokka, who trailed behind him, arms folded politely. Honestly, growing up with all the rules and politics of their so-called “professional” relationship, Zuko and Sokka had practically trained themselves in looking prim and proper when the occasion called for it. In meetings, Prince Zuko sat very still at the table, while Sokka stood behind him, arms folded behind his back, like two statues listening to the droning and squabbling of Fire Nation generals with Fire Lord Iroh.

In this world, Zuko’s uncle Iroh presided as the Fire Lord, and international relations had never been so happy between the four nations. With the various complications in the Fire Nation royal family, missing family members and remembering the loved ones who have passed, Zuko was next in line for the throne. So it was only natural that he attended diplomatic meetings on the national agenda, even if he didn’t understand and all he and Sokka cared about was making fun of the oddly shaped beards and mustaches of the disgruntled men making a fuss around the table. Sometimes all they needed was to shoot a glimpse at each other, and their eye contact would deliver the joke, and they would immediately have to stifle their laughter as best as they could.

Prince Zuko was very fond of his personal attendant. And Sokka was equally fond of his prince.

They accompanied each other everywhere — during Zuko’s training sessions and history lessons, in the baths and in town — it was rare to see them apart. Their happiness was often contagious, spreading joy among the people who saw them smiling and laughing wholeheartedly, enjoying each other’s company. Even when they were nowhere to be found, it was safe to assume they were together. As children, they had even slept in the same bed from time to time, much to the panic of the older attendants, who desperately wanted the two boys to obey the rules, in fear of the punishments and potential backlash if anyone ever found out.

As young men, they carried on living happily side by side. More mature but still just as brazen, Zuko and Sokka learned to be more discreet about their relationship, so as not to upset the public or the countless nobles and servants around the palace who would surely spread rumors.

They still bathed together, for starters.

Prince Zuko liked it when Sokka washed him. Sokka knew exactly where it felt good, where he preferred to be touched and rubbed. And Zuko would relax into the hot water, melting, inviting Sokka to join him. How Prince Zuko would always watch with half-lidded eyes, through the smoky mist, at Sokka undressing himself, and how the robes slipped off his shoulders so easily and smoothly. Prince Zuko never tired of the sight. Sokka folded the robes and towels and set them aside before walking through the smoke and climbing into the bath, beside him.

And they would continue washing each other, with bare hands, rubbing, touching, closing the gap between them and embracing one another under the veil of hot, humid air. Zuko would bury his face in Sokka’s neck, feeling the heat of his dark skin and marveling at how the lines blurred where his own pale skin touched Sokka’s brown skin. Prince Zuko liked to watch the beads of water travel down Sokka’s body, sometimes letting his hands follow their descent into the water. It always happened naturally, how they held each other, slowly, their legs entangled and their hands sliding across tingling hot skin, letting each other’s names fall from their lips in little whispers.

In the bath afterglow, they smiled coyly at each other, slipping into their evening robes. As his personal attendant, Sokka always assisted in dressing Prince Zuko, reaching around his torso to tie the sash around his waist and fixing the details at his collar and sleeves. Zuko deliberately slipped his arms around Sokka, meeting his blue eyes for a brief moment. In silence, their hands brushed over each other, sneaking under the other’s robe and feeling their mutual arousal, and then biting their lips trying to contain their excitement.

It would continue in the bedroom. A nightly routine for the prince and his personal attendant. Zuko lying in bed, leisurely and relaxed, watching as Sokka prepared towels in a corner of the room and then poured him a cup of tea at his bedside. Zuko watched him, charmed and captivated by the strands of hair falling loose out of his wolftail, and how Zuko could see where he had planted his lips all over Sokka’s torso earlier when Sokka leaned over at the right angle, exposing the slight grooves of his collarbone and chest.

Prince Zuko loved the intimacy.

“Tea, Prince Zuko?” Sokka would ask innocently, playing the role of his loyal servant, like he usually did. And Zuko would always gesture for Sokka to come closer, and slowly pull him in, tickling each other and piling onto his bed in a fit of joyful laughter.

At night, their robes always hung loose, ready to unravel at their command. Prince Zuko liked to tease at the edges of Sokka’s robes, enraptured by the way the fabric slid across his skin, teasing him back as it exposed Sokka’s brown skin little by little. How Sokka’s robe would barely hang onto his body, clinging to the sash tied around his waist when it finally slipped off of his shoulders and dangled at his hips, because he was wrapped around Prince Zuko, whose lips were once again exploring the skin hiding underneath. It was nearly impossible to leave dark enough marks on Sokka’s tan skin, but it was a challenge Zuko wanted to take on forever, suckling at the base of his neck and savoring the taste.

Their robes and silk sheets pooled under their sweaty bodies, sliding and shifting as the prince enjoyed his personal attendant, squeezing the noises out of his lithe body and drowning in their pleasure. Zuko rocked his hips, rolling into Sokka, over and over again. And this carried on until they could no longer carry their own weight, melting into one another as the fatigue washed over their slickened bodies and they drifted into deep slumber.

They had a morning routine.

Zuko always woke up to Sokka fixing things around his room, opening the curtains and windows and welcoming the blinding sunrise into the room. They would meet eyes, acknowledging each other, and there would be a grin tugging at their lips. Routine. When Sokka bit his lip, Zuko grinned wider, grabbing the cup of tea already prepared at his bedside table. The hot tea soothed his throat.

“Good morning, Prince Zuko. Did you sleep well?” Sokka asked politely, playing his role excellently while fluffing the pillows on his bed.

“Yes,” Zuko answered, taking another sip before placing his cup of tea back on the bedside table. “I was in good company. In and out of that good company.”

When Zuko smirked at him, Sokka almost broke character and snorted, bursting into a smile. “It’s good to see you in high spirits this morning.”

“I slept well,” Zuko confirmed, shooting playful glimpses at his attendant. “My body feels refreshed and energized. I think I’ll do well for my daily health check.”

Sokka replaced the towels and adjusted the sheets on the bed. He walked towards a closet in another corner of the room, pulling out a few scrolls and placing them on the desk, beside a tray of various trinkets.

“You seem excited for your daily health check,” Sokka ventured, despite knowing this routine by heart. He grabbed the tray and carried it over to the prince, placing it carefully on an ottoman at the foot of the bed. In the corner of his eye, the excitement was visually evident in the tent under Zuko’s half-dressed robe.

Every morning, an attendant needed to perform a morning health check to measure Zuko’s wellbeing. It was something the Fire Nation’s royal family needed to go through on a daily basis, ensuring their good health, which of course was of the highest and utmost priority. For Zuko and Sokka, it was sometimes such a chore to check and prod at Zuko, but more recently they had turned it into something more  _ fun _ .

As per usual  _ normal _ health checks, Sokka measured the length of Zuko’s body as well as the girth of his arms and chest, poking acupuncture needles in key points of his body to test the flow of his chi, and checking the reflex in his joints and muscles. Zuko stretched and obediently followed instructions, eager to skip to the temperature check that turned this morning routine into something much more interesting and exciting. Though it was definitely worth mentioning that measuring the length and girth of Zuko’s body always took a long time — Sokka liked to run his hands along the measuring tape, down Zuko’s body, to wrap his hands around his lengths and widths and girths, and Zuko liked it too much to stop him, even if it slowed them down.

“You’re healthy alright,” Sokka nodded, jotting down notes in the scrolls he gathered from the cabinets, where other scrolls were collecting dust — the evidence of every incremental change in Zuko’s body dutifully memorialized in writing. After finishing the last stroke of the brush, he put it down and began to untie his own robe, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Now for your temperature.”

Thermometers didn’t exist yet, and a lot of medical practices were a little questionable or ineffective at the time, just because science and technology had yet to provide a reliable solution. Instead, herbs and tea were the cure for most illnesses, and they would often be treated like a miracle spice or potion. Traditionally, to measure temperature, there was no exact science or precise tool, so they used body temperature — comparing the heat of one to the other. For attendants, all they would have to do was to press the back of their hands against the prince’s forehead and neck. Measurements would be taken that way, as inaccurate as they might be.

For Zuko and Sokka, they took it a few steps further.

With the appropriate preparation, both slicking themselves up and stretching themselves out, they would do more than just  _ touch _ to measure Zuko’s temperature. They took his temperature through sexual activity. Their “logic” was that his orgasm was the peak, and that measuring Prince Zuko’s temperature through his climax was a more constant, reliable method, since his body was — in a way, “right at the edge” — or something like that. Of course, they were making it all up, but it was always fun to play along with it, as if it were part of Sokka’s duty as his personal attendant to please his prince. It was exhilarating and fun, a thrill of adrenaline, and no one could bother them about it. They were technically still following protocol.

Sokka bounced on Zuko’s lap, bracing himself and holding onto the prince to steady himself. Zuko’s hands rested firmly on Sokka’s hips, occasionally traveling to squeeze the curves of his ass. Out of excitement, Zuko bucked and jerked his hips upward, pounding into Sokka just as gravity pulled him down. They both tensed wonderfully at the contact, Zuko inside and Sokka all tight around him, the languid pressure of their bodies too much, squeezing, holding each other tightly. Sokka was rising and falling  — he pulled himself up, and as he came back down, Zuko thrust up to meet him, and their hips would lock perfectly in place, feeling their insides again. And then Sokka went up and down again, up and down, over and over, bouncing and bouncing, rolling and rolling.

The pleasure was building inside of Zuko, a mounting desire settling deep within him, dripping with excitement. All of a sudden he was groaning, thrusting up again, deeper into the wet heat of Sokka’s body, harder and harder, as deep and as hard as he possibly could. Sokka was bouncing, rolling his hips and rolling his head back, the friction was dizzying and intoxicating, going faster, pounding, and Zuko could feel it coming—

With a groan, Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hips and held him down as he burst with pleasure and carelessly released inside. He felt the surges from his cock filling Sokka up, smearing his insides and making a mess of his skinny body, the heat swallowing them whole. Sokka hugged Zuko towards himself as the heat swelled inside of him, shuddering with little spasms of pleasure, and then Sokka was spilling and painting their stomachs white. It was sticky and hot, and Zuko was groaning at how incredible it all felt. Sokka’s lower half was still trembling from the sensation, twitching adorably, while Zuko continued to pump him full, buried deep inside.

“Zuko,” Sokka breathed. Zuko slipped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, and Sokka sighed softly.

The prince was still going, still pumping Sokka full with his seed. Zuko was slowly coming down from the pleasure high, but he made sure not a drop escaped Sokka’s hole, slowly rocking his hips and pushing back upward, retreating back inside whenever they moved in the slightest.

“Sokka,” Zuko sighed with a languid smile, feeling another wave of uncontrollable pleasure suddenly shooting through his body. Zuko jolted and bucked upward as a final surge spewed from his cock, his last spurts.

Their hips pressed tightly against one another, Zuko tightened his embrace around Sokka, rolling his hips into a slow rhythm and chasing the fleeting pleasure, his red member itching and burning from the overstimulation.  Sokka was breathing and sighing softly, rolling his hips back against Zuko. They settled into each other like this, all breathless and dopey in the morning.  A sheen of sweat slickened their bodies as they relaxed into each other , letting the moment of peaceful intimacy drag on for a little while longer.

Sokka pulled away first, lifting himself off of Zuko’s lap. Between his legs, where they were still connected, Zuko’s cock would slowly slide out of him, followed by the slow dripping of his residue from just moments prior.

Without fail, Sokka returned to playing his loyal servant character, a cheeky, satisfied smile on his face. “Temperature is normal today.”

Most days, his temperature was considered “normal,” and there weren’t many outliers, but their sexual consistency made the process much more enjoyable. Zuko never complained about his morning health checks, always glowing and preening with pride at his good health and the fantastic service of his personal attendant every morning. It was always a great way to start Zuko’s day.

The prince’s personal attendant also attended his history and geography lessons, which were taught in a single room in the royal palace, with sliding paper shoji doors that opened up to the zen garden outside. In the spring and summer, the breeze was welcome inside, leaving the doors open during his lessons.

Prince Zuko would be sitting formally on the tatami floors, taking notes on a scroll on a small ornate table, while his instructor, old and rigid, droned on about this and that. Zuko sometimes caught Sokka nodding off to sleep while he had to stay vigilant, listening to his teacher go on a tangent about oracles and incomprehensible personal anecdotes. Luckily, being around his uncle so often, Zuko knew how to tune out information he didn’t find important. Instead, his gaze would fixate on his dozing attendant, how the natural sunlight fell perfectly on him and how Zuko just wanted to crawl on top of him and riddle him with kisses.

These lessons often came with tests and homework, much to the prince’s chagrin. Whenever he had to study on his own, it seemed like his brain wanted nothing to do with it, focusing instead on his carefree attendant who sometimes took his prince’s leniency for granted. Zuko didn’t mind that Sokka would roll around on his bed or play around with his things, but it was a little frustrating while he was studying for this geography test tomorrow.

“Sokka,” He called miserably, staring at the map rolled out on his desk. It was now late in the evening, candles and lanterns flickering brightly around his room and on the corners of his desk, where he sat slowly losing his mind. The warm light was soothing, almost too relaxing, and Zuko needed to focus on these damn maps.

“Yeah?” Sokka hopped off the gigantic bed and stepped to his side, all casual and leisurely, how he normally was when he wasn’t playing the “loyal servant” character in public or in their private moments together. “What’s up?”

“I can’t do this,” Zuko sighed melodramatically from his chair, wrapping his arms around Sokka and burying his face in his belly.

Sokka laughed, petting his head. “What?”

“I just wanna fool around with you, but this geography test is killing me.” Zuko wailed into Sokka’s tummy, muffled behind the fabrics tied around his waist.

“Can I help?” Sokka offered, pitying the prince for all of his responsibilities. As a servant, he wasn’t required to learn such formal lessons, especially high academics like literature and mathematics and geography, which were reserved for nobles, but Sokka genuinely loved to learn. Looking at maps had always been exciting to him, understanding the lines that depict topography and the ways that the land could dramatically impact strategies waged on the battlefield.

Zuko was mumbling into his belly now, an incomprehensible mess, but his hands were rubbing Sokka’s back and then wandering to his hips and then to the slight curves of his perk little backside that he loved so much. Zuko pulled Sokka closer, turning his face so he could speak clearly, “This is the only territory I care about.”

“Zuko,” Sokka began, trying not to laugh at the cheesiness, then shaking his head. “Let’s try studying in portions. It’ll make it easier.”

“Let’s go to bed.” Zuko retorted stubbornly, groaning and shaking his head against Sokka, which was obscenely cute and bizarrely endearing. Sokka burst into a smile, trying to ignore Zuko’s childish protests.

Just as stubborn, Sokka kept urging him, with a grin on his face. “I’ll reward you for every bit you study.”

This seemed to work. Zuko pulled away, reluctantly, looking at Sokka in the eyes.

“I’ll let you explore a new territory every time you’ve mastered a place on the map.” Sokka enticed, gesturing to parts of his body slowly, irresistibly, shielding himself with his hands, as if he wasn’t fully clothed right now.

It was definitely working wonders on Prince Zuko, though.

Sokka made an exceptional tutor in geography, as though naturally attuned to maps and strategies — a wasted talent in his profession now, as an attendant. Zuko made a mental note; Sokka would definitely have a say in tactician meetings and discussions on strategies when Zuko became the Fire Lord. Because even now, without any formal training, Sokka had easily picked up on the geography lessons he’d sat through with Prince Zuko, expertly pointing out the tactical disadvantages and advantages of different areas on the map, depending on the time of day, taking into consideration visibility issues and other potential barriers. He hadn’t memorized any names, but they memorized them together.

And the rewards were well worth the effort. Memorizing the dangers of volcanoes and cliff sides, despite their aerial advantages, rewarded Zuko with Sokka’s neck, which he decorated in kisses. Memorizing the names of minor villages and towns on the outskirts of the capital was rewarded with Sokka’s collarbone, which he kissed and sucked on gratefully. Memorizing all the names of the mountain ranges and bodies of water, even the lesser known rivers and streams, Sokka offered not one, but both of his shoulders, giggling hysterically when Zuko pressed his lips on them, because in the right places, Sokka was really ticklish.

This study session carried on productively, surprisingly, as Zuko slowly but surely paid his due diligence and memorized everything he needed to know for his geography test tomorrow. Little by little, his efforts had stripped Sokka of his robes, and Zuko was engrossed in studying the geography of his body, right there at his desk.

They were all wrapped around each other, Sokka laid out on the desk while Zuko leaned over him, with Sokka’s legs hooked over his shoulders. Zuko’s hands traveled the expanse of Sokka’s torso and waist, up and down, his lips roaming and wandering across his perfectly dark skin. After slicking themselves up with oil, teasing and touching and stretching  —  all of which their bodies had grown far too used to doing  — they closed the distance between them. And then both of their geographies were melting into one, as they held each other tightly, tickling one another with kisses.

Zuko pushed inside slowly at first, feeling the wonderful and familiar squeeze of Sokka’s body around his cock. Zuko loved the feeling, getting swallowed by the heat and tight wetness, every muscle clenching around him. He pulled away and pushed back inside, push and pull, softly and gently, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. When he missed his mark, Sokka chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

Sokka’s hands found themselves charting a map of Zuko’s body, running up his built torso and down his toned arms. Zuko loved feeling those hands against him, it made his adrenaline pump, how they kept him perfectly in place. The few scrolls and papers scattered on the desk shuffled under their weight. They had moved everything to the side when they cleared the desk for them to lean on, hearing the brushes and scrolls and ink plate clatter rhythmically along with them, in time to Zuko’s thrusts.

The way Sokka responded to everything Zuko did was everything he wanted and more, how Sokka sighed and shuddered delightfully at specific times and at certain angles, how he tightened up and squeezed wonderfully around him. Zuko was learning, studying and memorizing everything that made Sokka feel good. Zuko listened carefully to the hidden lessons in Sokka’s voice, studying what felt good, memorizing the geography of his body.

His hands pressed down behind Sokka’s knees, his long legs bent towards himself, all flexible and pliant and perfect. Zuko told him that and Sokka flushed and didn’t say anything, but he felt tighter. Zuko fell into a rhythm, pounding and pounding, plunging deep once again. Their names were falling from their lips like it was the only word in their vocabulary, and they were kissing, breathing into their mouths, rocking towards each other, almost desperately. Sokka was pushing himself back towards Zuko, while Zuko was pushing and driving himself into Sokka, with a little more urgency each time.

Zuko was a little delirious after all his studies, losing himself to the mindless pleasure, losing his mind to the sweet, sweet tightness, and Sokka losing himself to his prince. It was raw, uninhibited, losing thoughts, losing responsibilities, and it felt  _ good _ and Zuko wanted to lose himself inside of Sokka, and so he did.

Under some kind of sex-crazed spell, Zuko fucked Sokka into oblivion. Every little sound he got out of Sokka fueled him, provoking and urging him to go deeper, and Zuko was happy to oblige. Consumed with pleasure, Zuko was pounding and pounding, rutting deep inside, Sokka molding to the shape of him, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Zuko fucked and fucked, letting out a few gravelly noises from the back of his throat, his voice raspier now than it was before. Sokka was letting out gasps and trembling sighs, constantly trying to catch his breath, his body languid and heavy. The thought that Sokka could hardly breathe and spent his few, short breaths calling Zuko’s name was thrilling, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, as he thrust his hips, deeper and deeper, back into Sokka’s body, where he fit perfectly, where he belonged.

Sokka threw his head back, and Zuko held him tightly. Their bodies felt hot pressed against each other, the slick of their skin, their connected hips, their sweat and passion for each other — Zuko, in particular. He was intensely aroused, mindless and self-indulgent, his golden eyes glazed over with lust, his every reaction to Sokka a vulgar and visceral one.

Zuko was fascinated by everything — how Sokka looked, smelled, tasted, felt — and how every part of his personal attendant belonged to him.  _ Mine. _ Rightfully his. Wherever Zuko laid his eyes, a blinding passion overcame his nerves all over again and he would want nothing else than to ravish Sokka, milk him for all he was worth, have his way with him whenever and wherever he pleased. Zuko wanted to love Sokka, worship him, but at the same time, he wanted to be mean to him, hold him down. Zuko’s untamed emotions were volatile and raw, and they were difficult to grasp, but incredibly passionate nonetheless.

“Sokka, Sokka, Sokka,” Zuko repeated his name like a chant, approaching that familiar peak of sexual pleasure. It was climbing and tantalizing and addicting, at the very edge of it.

At the right angle, Zuko hit the bundle of nerves that sent shocks of pleasure rushing through Sokka’s body, watching him keen and cry out, focusing on the strands of hair around his face sticking all over his forehead. Fingers dug into Zuko’s shoulders, desperately, as Zuko fully sheathed himself inside of Sokka before pulling out and aiming, angling himself, and hitting it perfectly. Again and again. Every time, Sokka lost himself, seeing stars in the gold of Zuko’s eyes, so full and so overwhelmed, the spike of pleasure jolting through his body with every thrust, driving into that one incredible, vulnerable, sweet, sweet spot. Zuko loved it, loved how unraveled he was, how unhinged and helpless, Sokka was at his mercy — his special attendant — drowning in pleasure as Zuko drove them both wilder, fucking and fucking, their skin slapping against each other, owning his attendant, owning Sokka.

“Zuko!” Sokka gasped, his head rolling, too heavy, not knowing where to look, one of his hands pumping and holding his own cock.

Zuko was getting hotter again, and even hotter just catching a glimpse of Sokka touching himself, and he rammed back inside with a shout, his well-built torso rippling with the sudden wave of pleasure coursing through his body. A rush burst from Zuko’s raging cock, embracing his climax and feeling the ropes of white stickiness filling Sokka’s hole once again, and Sokka’s body shuddering, overflowing, dribbling between his legs. Just thinking about how full Sokka was getting, and how it was Zuko’s own fault, claiming him, pulled a horny groan from his throat.

Sokka shuddered and let out a sharp gasp as he came, feeling naughty from all the sticky fluids flowing inside and out of his lithe body. He was a tantalizing sight, his every muscle tensing wonderfully around Zuko’s cock as Sokka spilled into his own hand, somehow remembering how he didn’t want to dirty the prince’s desk, especially the maps and scrolls. Zuko’s chest tightened, and he swallowed hard. They both went limp entangled in each other, breathing heavily and feeling the last, dying spurts from their cocks.

Touching and holding each other the whole time, their hearts fluttered and they carried on in bed, throughout the night. Together they traveled to each other’s worlds, in and out, back and forth, making sure never to let go or lose sight of one another.

Zuko’s personal attendant also accompanied him during his physical training, sword fighting and martial arts lessons, with his instructor, Piandao. Sometimes Sokka even joined in the lessons, when there was no one else watching and Piandao felt more patient than usual for their antics — Sokka was the fuel to Zuko’s fire.

Normally, no servants were allowed to even touch the weapons in the training grounds or the shed, but Sokka was special. In fact, most rules didn’t apply to him, and everyone knew that. But Prince Zuko and Sokka took extra precaution to be wary of their surroundings, and the old attendants who had begrudgingly accepted their playfulness would even smile fondly at them sometimes, catching them brush hands and weave their fingers together.

In the training grounds, when Prince Zuko practiced firebending, Sokka was strictly forbidden to enter the ring. The training grounds were at a further wing of the castle, dense walls around the perimeter, the training grounds built half outside and inside. Most of the training happened outside, but when the weather was unaccommodating, Zuko’s training resumed inside. When Zuko practiced his firebending, a lot of outdoor space was needed, breathing and punching and kicking fire into the air.

Sokka was always filled with fascination at the sight, how brightly the flames burned, illuminating the prince with blinding hot light. Naturally, it would always be extremely hot for everyone involved, the heat radiating in big pulsing waves with his every kick. A sheen of sweat stuck like a second layer of skin on Zuko’s body, who was only wearing pants and some ties around his wrists and ankles. Whenever he needed to catch his breath, or when his firebending instructor permitted a break, Zuko walked back to Sokka’s side, where he would usually be sitting in the shade, water and towels at the ready.

Breathing heavily and about two hundred degrees hot, Zuko dropped to Sokka’s side, a pile of sweat and aching muscles. Sokka grabbed a towel and dried him off, pressing against his forehead and neck. Zuko sighed appreciatively, “Thanks.”

“Mm-hm,” Sokka hummed, handing him a jug of water, which he swallowed in one gulp. Sokka finished towel-drying his face and neck, moving to his torso and arms.

With another hefty sigh, Zuko rested his head against Sokka’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“Spirits, you’re heavy,” Sokka snickered, “Get off me.”

Zuko groaned sadly, staying put. “I’m too tired.”

“I guess you’re not as strong as you look.” Sokka chided back, with a cheeky smile.

Sometimes they wrestled — as part of the training, of course. Or at least, that was what they told Zuko’s instructors. To call it roughhousing was not quite right, because they definitely weren’t hurting each other, just tangling themselves all over the floor. Prince Zuko liked it when there was no space between them, feeling their bodies pressed tightly against each other. It excited him, remembering how good it felt to be touching. And his physical training was the only time he was allowed to touch Sokka as much as this; it was their excuse — practicing on his attendant, that was all this was.

It was just always coincidental for them to be wrapped around each other, grinding their hips, suggestively and precariously, where passing glimpses could easily catch them in the act. But they insisted, because they were just wrestling, after all, in a compromising position. Sometimes the prince had pinned Sokka to the ground, holding one or sometimes both of his legs over his shoulders, and sometimes Sokka had him pinned, climbing over his torso and using his own weight to hold him down. Zuko especially liked it when their hips aligned, because then he could grind into his attendant, who would always bite his lip at the feeling, at the arousal and heat between their bodies.

After Zuko’s training, they would have to put away the weapons and dummies they used during his lessons. The shed was built into the castle wall, where all sorts of weapons, training dummies, and metal targets adorned the walls. When Zuko hung up the swords, the last of them, he felt Sokka playfully slap his backside.

“Good job out there,” Sokka grinned.

“Hey, no butt slapping while on the premises,” Zuko chided, but he didn’t really care, liking the level of comfort between them.

“We’re in the shed,” Sokka shrugged casually. “You can let one slap slide.”

Zuko felt mischievous. “I don’t know, I think that might’ve warranted a punishment. An eye for an eye, a slap for a slap.”

Before Sokka could respond, Zuko had wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Sokka was wiggling and squealing in his arms, but laughing at the silliness of the situation he had unwittingly gotten himself into, when Zuko slapped him back on his butt. But instead of letting go, the hand returned to Sokka’s backside, not slapping, but stroking.

Sokka laughed, trying to pull away. “Stop that! The deed’s been done — you got your fair slap.”

“No, just a little longer,” Zuko hugged him, his hands as eager to wander as always. He nestled his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck, breathing in his salty ocean scent.

“Zuko,” Sokka sighed exasperatedly, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “It’s the middle of the day. You have your geography test in an hour, remember?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Zuko groaned.

“I  _ should _ be reminding you,” Sokka furrowed his brows, and then he smirked. “We studied so hard last night.”

Zuko couldn’t help the smile on his face. “That’s true. You said we have an hour?”

“Yeah…?” Sokka answered inquisitively, trailing off while looking curiously at Zuko, who was now adjusting his pants.

“Plenty of time to review some of the material.”

Sokka’s jaw dropped at the realization of what Zuko was suggesting, and then he was grinning too. “You sly dog.”

In the shed, the prince ravished his personal attendant, being careful not to jostle any of the loud, metallic weapons and shields surrounding them. Sokka was bent over a hurdling stand, and Zuko was bent over him, slippery hands planted at his waist. Little by little, Zuko was remembering the territories he’d explored last night, stroking and rubbing Sokka’s most vulnerable places, everything slicked up and stretched out with oil and sweat and spit.

With a sharp intake of breath, Zuko pressed forward again, feeling every inch of Sokka clenching around him. The ring of muscle hugged tightly around Zuko’s cock and he groaned, in love with how it felt to be inside of Sokka, hot and wet and comfortably tight, so perfect for him, like he was made for him. Zuko was desperate and impatient to pull out and ram back inside, over and over again. Zuko wanted everything, he wanted Sokka so bad, he wanted to savor all of him, but at the same time Zuko was so tired, his body still sore from training. He wanted to melt into Sokka, let him relieve the stress from his fatigued body, let him take the edge off and soothe his aching bones.

“Sokka,” Zuko sighed as he let Sokka’s lean body swallow him up, swallow his body’s aches and pains, feeling every movement of Sokka’s muscles around his cock, reveling in his tight heat and basking in the moment. He groaned and grunted Sokka’s name again, appreciatively, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck, pushing deeper and deeper, careful and gentle. “You’re so good for me.”

He didn’t answer, always so quiet whenever Zuko complimented him in private, intimate and sensual. Instead, Zuko always felt him squeeze tightly around him in response, and Zuko’s heart always throbbed at the feeling.

Hot and sweaty from the training session, Zuko was much more mellow and calm this time, with his aching muscles and heavy body weighing him down. His usual raging passion was replaced with soothing lust, lulling into each other. It was smooth and velvety, the two rolling into each other as the pleasure overcame their senses, floating in bliss and melting into one another, their bodies molding to the shape of the other, their bodies blending into each other. Whenever Zuko and Sokka rocked their hips towards one another, the lines blurred where their skin met, a heat wave pulsing through their bodies.

It felt like they were fucking into the heat wave. Zuko was melting, and Sokka was melting, and their hot flesh was melting into each other, until they were both dripping all over each other and all over the floor, gooey and saccharine, like honey. Zuko wanted to drink their honey, wanted to lap it all up, to taste the blend of their melting bodies together.

Enthralled and stirred up in their combined heat, they kept fucking, overwhelmed by how intoxicating and dizzying it felt to be melting into each other like this. Zuko wanted to stay like this forever, so raw and bare, their bodies so hot and wet and fitting perfectly, Zuko wasn’t sure where he ended and where Sokka began. The only thing reminding Zuko where his body was then was the movement of his own hips, rolling deep, knocking into Sokka, hitting so hard and slow, they were both getting pushed forward with the pressure, getting carried and whisked away with the current, irresistibly lewd and sensual.

And then Zuko and Sokka moaned, feeling their bodies convulse with the sudden sensation, their cocks releasing whatever else was left of them, indulgent rushes of pleasure caressing them gently into their climaxes. Sokka bit on his lip as he rubbed himself, releasing dribbling amounts of semen, which leaked and spilled over his own hand.

Zuko was obsessed with how cum looked against Sokka’s dark skin, bringing his hand to join Sokka’s own, gripping his cock as Zuko himself caved into the pleasure. He was shooting far and deep inside of Sokka, their bodies connected, the surges of cum spewing in sticky white ropes. The feeling of their languid and relaxed orgasms, holding Sokka tightly towards himself, was intensely and irresistibly arousing, and he came harder, grunting loudly as he rode that shivering high.

Chasing the pleasure, Zuko’s hips thrust weakly into Sokka, who let out a shuddering sigh at the feeling. “Zuko…”

Zuko was leaving a trail of kisses down Sokka’s back and shoulders as he continued to pump him with whatever else he could give him. And with the strength that remained, he fucked into Sokka over and over again, and then finally slowed down.

They surrendered to their exhaustion, turning into puddles of pleasure, a filthy mess of cum and sweat. Delirious, they neglected the aftermath, their dirty fluids dripping all over the floor. Fortunately, they left no trace on the weapons or training dummies or practice targets, but they ignored the nagging thoughts pestering them to hurry up and clean after themselves, lingering in the sensual heat of their connected bodies for as long as they could, as if time stood still when they were melded together like this, joined so perfectly like this.

Eventually, the prince and his attendant emerged from the shed, stretching outside under the sunlight, smiling at each other and their secret fun. It made the prince’s responsibilities so much sweeter, knowing that someone was there to support him, receive him, love him — Hell, even knock some sense into him, when he really needed it. And Zuko was so grateful.

His personal attendant held a special place in his heart.

Sometimes, once a week in the evenings, concubines would be sent to Zuko’s room. It was normal. This was simply how their world worked; concubines were a private luxury for the royal family. Before Zuko’s father was imprisoned, the cruel man was notorious for having concubines accompanying him at night, to stroke his ego after Zuko’s mother had disappeared. Prince Zuko, however, was nothing like his father.

All things considered, Zuko was simply not interested in the company of these concubines — he felt uncomfortable holding such soft, supple bodies, so small and delicate and fragile, and uncomfortable by how alienated he felt around them, knowing that their job was to be bedded by him, a total stranger. And so he always let Sokka have his fun with them instead. Everyone assumed Prince Zuko was taking every concubine sent to his bedchambers. It definitely helped to diffuse the few rumors about him and his personal attendant, spending all their time together.

The girls only had nice things to say about Sokka in bed. For some reason Zuko was always proud of him for that. Apparently, according to the concubines, Sokka was always so thoughtful and considerate with them, but intense nonetheless, holding and embracing the girls carefully, tenderly.

Sometimes it would even give Zuko a taste of curiosity and a twinge of guilt to always have his way with Sokka, and he’d even voiced his concerns once. How uncomfortable Zuko was when he and Sokka tried to stretch him out. The girls were right — Sokka was so thoughtful, trying to distract his prince from the searing pain of inserted fingers with kisses, distracting him with the pleasure of his mouth around his cock, bobbing up and down. In the end, Zuko still didn’t feel ready after what felt like ages of dutiful preparation, and Sokka recognized that, so understanding and patient. A perfect companion. Zuko was glad the girls could fulfill their duties, and that Sokka could find pleasure in their company where Zuko was unable.

Prince Zuko would usually give them their privacy and step outside on his balcony, reading and drinking tea. And other times, Zuko would watch them and even touch himself. The concubine was always so loud and lewd, but none of them was ever as captivating to watch as Sokka. Zuko’s gaze only ever focused on him, concentrating on his erotic expressions and the light sheen of sweat all over his dark skin. Zuko loved seeing the emotions, the tightness, the sweat and pleasure all over Sokka’s face. He looked so good, exquisite and divinely debauched, only in private, only around his prince. Sokka was exclusively his, rightfully his.  _ Sokka. _

And his pleasure was Zuko’s pleasure.

In this world, Sokka was Zuko’s personal attendant. Prince Zuko adored his personal attendant. It was hard to imagine life without him by his side, every day.  _ Sokka. _ They were together throughout the day, from dawn to dusk, side by side, very fond of one another. Maybe in another life, if Sokka had never become his servant, maybe they still would have met and become friends, despite everything. Zuko’s heart throbbed at the thought that the world would still bring them together, one way or another, because he couldn’t imagine his life any other way.

For now, the prince vowed to himself to cherish every waking moment with his personal attendant, his perfect companion, to appreciate him, to love him —  _ Sokka. _

In this world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally porn...please don't beat me up


End file.
